lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Machine of Munich
The Machine of Munich is a short film directed, written and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the first installment in The Machine of Munich series, and served as a project for Scott's German class. The film stars Steven Rizzo as Doctor Steinfeld, a brilliant scientist who created robotic replicas of people. Steinfeld meets with drug cartel leader, Sketch Penzil, and deploys a doppelgänger of himself to kill two of Penzil's former goons, Hobbes and Nevada, who are now undercover police. Prior to Ryan Bowman's expulsion in February 2017, there were plans to make an Isarus sequel for their German video project. Following the expulsion, a new premise was developed. The film stars Steven Rizzo, Trevor Boyce, Josh Nedved and Scott Pincus, with Alex Fanelli and Chris Lombardo making cameos. It was released on April 10, 2017. The film was followed by two sequels - The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II, on November 10, 2017, and a concluding entry, The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, on June 7, 2018. Plot In Munich, brilliant scientist Doctor Steinfeld (Steven Rizzo) meets with drug cartel leader Sketch Penzil (Scott Pincus). Steinfeld discusses his latest project, in which he's created mechanical doppelgängers - robotic clones of people. Steinfeld introduces Penzil to a doppelgänger (Steven Rizzo) modeled after himself, which surprises Penzil; Steinfeld explains that with this technology they can take over the entire world. Steinfeld hopes for Penzil to fund his project, yet Penzil is uncertain of doing so. Steinfeld tells Penzil that two of his former cartel members have become undercover police, which angers Penzil. Steinfeld offers to send his doppelgänger after them, and Penzil accepts his offer, giving his wallet to Steinfeld. In the Englsh Garden, inspectors Hobbes (Trevor Boyce) and Nevada (Josh Nedved) walk down a path and discuss recent events. Nevada is in disbelief over Steinfeld's doppelgänger program, with Hobbes remarking that he's making the future before their very eyes. Nevada says that they're facing a conflict with the cartel, yet Hobbes says they must focus on confronting Doctor Steinfeld. Nevada sees a figure approaching in the distance, and believes it's Steinfeld, yet it's truly his doppelgänger. Nevada remarks that the figure is walking strangely, and suspects that Steinfeld made a doppelgänger of himself. Hobbes and Nevada approach the doppelgänger, which confronts and attacks them. During the fight, Hobbes and Nevada give their all to battle the doppelgänger, yet it's far too superior. After beating back Nevada, the doppelgänger takes an opportunity to replicate Hobbes' body. Not knowing who the real Hobbes is, Nevada takes a chance and shoots one of them. However, Nevada quickly realizes that he shot his own partner, and the doppelgänger reverts to its normal form. The doppelgänger chokes Nevada as Steinfeld walks over, admiring the magnificence of his creation. From behind Nevada, Sketch Penzil arrives with two of his associates, Saxon (Alex Fanelli) and Stefan (Chris Lombardo). During the confrontation, Hobbes seizes his gun and shoots Penzil and his associates. The doppelgänger resumes fighting Hobbes and Nevada, striking them both down before crushing Hobbes' skull with its foot. The doppelgänger continues beating up Nevada, forcing him to the ground. Nevada takes the opportunity to seize the battery from behind the doppelgänger's head, deactivating it - yet the machine lands on Nevada, trapping him underneath. Steinfeld runs over in distress, but is shot by Nevada. Nevada then shoots the doppelganger behind the head, which causes it to explode - killing Nevada and Steinfeld. Cast *Steven Rizzo as Doctor Steinfeld - The creator of a program that builds mechanical doppelgängers. In the film, Steinfeld releases a doppelgänger of himself to wreak havoc. *Scott Pincus as Sketch Penzil - The leader of a wealthy drug cartel, who is allied with Doctor Steinfeld. *Trevor Boyce as Inspector Hobbes - A member of the Munich Police Force who is partnered with Nevada. *Josh Nedved as Inspector Nevada - A member of the Munich Police Force who is partnered with Nevada. *Steven Rizzo as Steinfeld Doppelgänger I - The mechanical clone of Doctor Steinfeld, who is sent out to attack Hobbes and Nevada. *Alex Fanelli as Saxon - A member of Sketch's cartel who wields two pistols; he makes a cameo in the film. *Chris Lombardo as Stefan - A member of Sketch's cartel who wears a ski mask; he makes a cameo in the film. Sequels : See The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II and The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III Errors *Trevor Boyce's name is accidentally listed twice in the credits; the second time, Scott Pincus was meant to be listed instead. Trivia *Though filming didn't take place inside it, the Sonoco Paper Mill's smokestacks can be seen in the distance of many shots, which would also be the case with the film's sequel. The demolition of the mill took place eight months after the film's release. Category:The Machine of Munich Category:2017 Storyline Category:Short Films Category:Films Category:The Machine of Munich Film Series Category:School Projects